


Cuddlebats

by QueenPunk



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:36:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPunk/pseuds/QueenPunk
Summary: Something cute, domestic, and so fluffy that this is like the written equivalent of cotton candy. Take a bite, relax, and worry about the cavities later.





	

Orihime rolled the ends of her long hair vigorously with a towel, struggling to dry the thick strands. Her skin–beaded with warm water from her shower–shivered as she stepped into their bedroom completely nude. She stood in the doorway unabashed, the steam rolling behind her in heavy, warm clouds. Her nipples peaked and reddened at the cold pressing against her front.

Ulquiorra lay on his side on the bed, facing away from her with the blankets pushed away from him. With his slow, deep breathing he appeared to be sleeping, but Orihime knew better.

She crawled into the bed, dropping her towel on the floor. He twitched a little at the sound of wet fabric landing on the carpet. “Woman, you should put that in the laundry basket where it belongs.”

“In a minute,” she dismissed, pressing close to him. Her slender hand trailed up his arm, following the curve of his shoulder and the column of his neck. Orihime planted a kiss on the upper part of his back. 

“It will create mold if it is left there,” he informed her, relaxing in her embrace. His head dipped into the pillow as she kissed and nuzzled his ear and jawline. “I will not be tricked by your attempts at avoiding the issue here.”

“If the towel being there bothers you so much, why don’t you get up and put it in the laundry basket yourself?”

Ulquiorra huffed exasperatedly, “If I put the towel in the laundry basket then you’ll expect me to always do it for you and I do not wish to give you unrealistic expectations of the nature of our relationship–which does not include me cleaning up your messes.”

“Ulqui-kun,” she said,“you should just be honest and say you don’t wanna get up cause it’s cold and you’re being lazy.”

“It’s you, woman, not me that is being lazy and I am not the one who put a wet towel on our carpet.”

“I kno-oow,” Orihime whined, wrapping an arm around Ulquiorra’s middle and burying her face against the smooth crevice of his shoulders. The warmth of his hand settling over hers made her snuggle even closer, throwing a leg over his and hooking her ankle over his foot. She was flushed against his back, their bare skin caressing from head to foot–an interesting contrast of the cream color of her body and the paper white of his. Her damp, auburn hair coiled onto his shoulder, ropes of fire blazing across the canvas of his body. “But it’s cold and you’re warm and I’m tired and the towel wasn’t that wet so can we just cuddle and go to sleep?”

Ulquiorra was silent for a long moment. Orihime hoped that he might have fallen asleep.

“No. Put the towel in the hamper or else you will be forced to sleep on the couch.”

“Fine,” she muttered grumpily, untangling herself from him. Without the weight of her body pressed against him, Ulquiorra slowly rolled onto his back with his arms crossed over his chest and his green eyes blinking owlishly up at the ceiling as if questioning his own existence in the universe. 

Once she had gotten rid of the offending towel, Orihime hopped back into the bed making small sounds expressing her displeasure. Ulquiorra–allowing some form of mercy or appreciation show–extended one arm across her side of the bed with his pale fingers splayed out towards her. 

She grasped his hand in her opposite one without a thought, rolling into his side while keeping their hands clasped. Resting her head on his chest, she insisted petulantly, “I won’t forgive you.”

Ulquiorra had already fallen asleep.


End file.
